Angel's Heart
by Mikhail Williams
Summary: Mikhail is an angel that has been locked up since he was a child. His life took a turn for better or for worse once he meets a strange man. Sasuke x oc, male x male
1. Chapter 1

Don't own Naruto characters.

* * *

My name is Mikhail Williams and my voice can heal those who have been hurt or are sick. People call me but I wouldn't since my power is being used by scientist to make weapons of war. They have kept me locked up for as long as I can remember and I can only look outside by my window. I like to sit on the edge of it and look out which they hate me doing but allow since it makes me happy. Today was odd since they kept me in my room the whole day until it was time for them to take me to that room. Inside that room they make me sing and record it and run tests as well as other things. While they are taking me back I spot a man laying on a medical bed bleeding and dressed in black along with his hair.

I would ask about him but they don't let me stop walking till I'm back in my room. They just drop me off and I go to sleep since I'm tired from everything they did to me today. When I wake I notice they are in my room so I get up and go the red arm chair. It is an old arm chair but very comfortable and soft since the red is velvet. One scientist tells me "Mikhail we are going to need you to heal someone but it may take time. You will do it or no more looking out the window like you usually do to pass the day."

I look at him in shock then nod my head as two come toward me and I stand to follow behind them. They lead me toward an unknown room well to me but not them so I'm nervous. Inside is rows of sick and injured people that look over at me like I'm their ray of hope but I don't stop to see any of them. The men lead me to a room in the back which has the words 'Interrogation Room' written on the door. Inside is a man that looks very buff and very mean as well as the man I saw earlier on the way to my room. I want to run over to him and help him but I know that they will not like that so I wait for them to tell me what they want me to do. One man pushes toward the man who is chained to the wall and very badly hurt.

I look up at him to see that he is struggling to stay alive so I start to sing a soft song to heal him as I cry. They can tell that I am as well as feeling something for him so they pull me away making my song stop. The buff man then starts to beat the man again which makes me cry even more so I scream for them to stop. My scream breaks the glass then makes all the men crouch down in pain so I run over to the man. I wrap my arms around his neck as I cry and tuck my head into his neck. The men get back up after a few minutes the man has his arms around me since he is fully healed and he brook the chains. As it turns out my tears can also heal people like my songs do which I never knew.

The scientist try to get me away from him but he glares, swings his arm, and threatens them if they do. After a point they quiet and let him carry back to my room as well as be my pillow as I sleep for the night. In the morning I find myself curled up to his side with his arms around me like as if he was protecting me. I want to go back to sleep in his warmth but I can't since the scientist come in to take me to that room. I don't want to go since it scares me and brings me so much pain but I have to go with them or they will hurt me. I try to get up and out of bed but the man has a good grip on my waist so I can't really do much.

That is till one scientist grabs my arm and yanks me out of the bed then drags me along behind him. My only guess is that they are taking me to that room since they didn't let me change cloths since I'm in the ones from yesterday. Once in the room things go like normal then they take me back to my room where I find the man gone. I was hoping that he would still be here but I guess they took him to that horrible room where we first met. I want to go look for him but the door is locked so I just sit on the edge of my window and look out. That is till a knock comes from the door so I turn to it to find the man standing there as if he was waiting for me. I run over to him, jump up and give him a hug while crying for joy that he is okay.

That is till the scientist enter the room with the guards behind them as if this was a bad thing. The man then picks me up and heads for the window that I opened to let in some air since there was a nice breeze. He then jumps onto the Sile and holds me bridal style as these two jet black angel wings but more demonic. He then takes flight to the north where the war is against the rebels that fight for freedom. When he lands it is in some random forest that is far from that place but not very close to the war. The man then asks me "Do you have a tracker on you or implanted in you or something?"

I tell him "They never put one on me since they never thought this would happen one day. I'm glad it did since now I can see how it feels to be outside, to feel the grass and all the things mother nature made. What is your name and what are you since we never talked before now?"

He tells me "My name is Sasuke Uchiha and I'm a demon or a fallen angel. Which ever you like best little angel that saved me from the pain."

I blush and nod my that is till I hear rustling from near by so I run behind him to hide since he set me down when he landed. Sasuke seems to know who it is when they finally come out of the bushes. It is a boy with bright blonde hair that is very hyper till him and Sasuke finish talking where he looks right at me. He then asks Sasuke "Who is this little one that is hiding behind you Sasuke?"

He tells him as he wraps one arm around my waist and holds me to his chest "This is Mikhail Williams. The angel that they were using in those labs to fight against us with those weapons they made."

The boy nods his head then tells me "My name is Naruto Uzumaki, nice to meet ya."

I nod my head as Sasuke tells him "Looks like he doesn't trust you yet, dobe."

He ask Sasuke "How do you know that is a boy or a girl since she looks more of a girl then a boy?"

Sasuke tells him "That is what I thought at first till I hugged and carried him and felt something in his pants that girls don't have."

I blush then snuggle my face into his chest with my arms around his neck for safety. That is till he picks me up bridal style then take me toward some place that Naruto leads us to. Once there he opens the door to it that is hidden by trees and rocks which turns out to be a very pretty yet old door. Inside is a bigger group of people that look as if they are going to lose hope in everything. That is till Naruto pops up on the balcony and yells to them "SASUKE IS BACK WITH A VERY IMPORTANT GUEST!"

With that they lift their heads as he bring me toward the ledge so that I can see them and they can see me. I look up at Sasuke who nods his head to tell me to start the song that I was singing for him that one time. When I'm finished they all cheer and jump for joy like as if a miracle just happened since one just did. Sasuke then carries me down the stairs and toward a room that looked to hold something important. He knocks on the door then waits for a reply which he gets so he opens the door to show a women with big breast. He tells her "I've returned like I was supposed to though a little late but I got him out of there."

* * *

r&r


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the wait but school. Don't own Naruto.

* * *

She nods her head then walks over to us as Sasuke puts me down with his one arm crossing over my chest. I keep a firm grip on his arm for safety till she is in front of us where I find that she is more pretty than I first thought. Her and Sasuke talk then he leads me out of the room with his hand holding mine since I'm scared at the moment as well as having to take all of this in. He leads me to what looks to be a hall of rooms which he stops at one at the end of the hall which appears to be his room. He opens the door which shows me his room is nicely sized and is painted in dark red with dark blue sheets on the bed along with a black converter.

He tells me "This may not be what you are used to but I like dark colors and I don't like much light. Since we will share this room you can open the curtains to let in light and have seat there if you like."

I nod my head then walk over to the window and open the curtains to see the forest right outside. I sit on the edge and look out till I hear someone come in so I turn to see that it is a blond, pink, and blue haired girls. The blond asks me "Who are you and what are you doing in Sasuke's room while he is out?"

I start to get scared so I head toward the bed since they are coming toward me which is making me uncomfortable. I then notice Sasuke coming down the hall so I run toward him and hide behind him while grabbing his arm. He looks over at his room to see the girls so he walks me over to the room and lets me sit on the edge of the bed with him. I tight grip on his arm as the blond asks "Who is this kid that clings to you like you are his guardian?"

He tells her "This is the angel that I found and brought here since he hated where he was. He also trusts me since I took him away and are some what the same type of being but just different colors. Now will you leave since you are scaring him half to death with approaching him while being unknown to him."

The pink one asks "Why do you let him so close when you never let us that close to you?"

He tells them "I let him close since he only trusts me at the moment. Now leave before I get really angry at you and call for someone to get you."

With that they leave us alone so I ask him "What was your reason for being in that place instead of being in the fields like others?"

He tells me "I was sent to find and save you from those men at all cost so I let myself get caught and beaten. If they did then I knew they would bring you in to heal me and at that time I could see what you looked like. When I saw you I could only think of getting you out of there and forgot the mission till we were in the woods. When me and Naruto were talking and he asked about it was when I remembered my purpose. At that time I remembered they were going to use you here like they did but to heal the injured so that they could fight more. I made a deal with her that you would stay in my care as long as you are needed by her so after the war you can go anywhere."

I look at him as though I had lost a friend so I ask "If you could would you take me away from here and this war? Would you take me to an open field and let me live in peace away from people who want to use me?"

He turns to me since he was looking out the window then walks over to me and kneels before me. He then tells me "I swear to you that I will protect you till the day I die and get you out as well as away from this war."

I blush then nod my head and tell him "I will wait for that day as well as pray that you survive this whole thing. I only hope that day comes soon so that neither one of will die before the day does come."

With that I look out to see that it is already nightfall so He lends me some pajamas to see in. Which are a button up shirt and matching pants in a light blue color that doesn't look like something Sasuke would wear but big enough.

* * *

r&r


	3. Chapter 3

No own Naruto.

* * *

The next day I wake to find Sasuke gone and me still in the bed with the door closed as well as maybe locked. I sit up then go over to try the door to find that it is locked and I hear someone coming toward the room so I try to find a place to hide. That is till I notice they don't have a key since they can't open the door to get in here so for now I'm safe. Toward the afternoon I fell asleep waiting for Sasuke to return so when I woke he was there waiting for me. I hug him then tell him about the people who tried to get in which he tells me he will take care of. He then hands me cloths and tells me "Go take a shower then get dressed so we can go to dinner and get food."

I nod my head and go to the bathroom that I found while exploring the room before my nap. Once I'm finished I put on the clothes to find they are a flannel shirt in purple print and cream colored pants. They are lose on me like the pajamas but they are tight enough that they don't fall off of my body. He then leads me to the dinning hall though I keep a hold of his hand as we walk since I have people starring at me. Sasuke even orders both of our dinners and carries them while I hold his arm now and we sit at a random table. After only a few minutes Naruto and the girls come over and join us for some reason that I may not like.

The blonde girl asks me "Why do you glue yourself to Sasuke and never talk to others but him? Why don't you go hang onto some girl that is your type and leave him to us?"

I look at Sasuke who nods his head so I tell her "Sasuke is the only one that I trust here. Please stop being mean to me and leave me alone since I'm starting to not like you since you keep questioning me."

The pink one then asks me "If he is the only one you trust then why did you talk to Naruto before entering the base?"

I tell her "We only exchanged greetings at that time and haven't talked to each other since then. I didn't talk to you at first since you scared me and bombarded me with questions instead of introducing yourself fist."

The blue one tells me "Well I'm Hinata Hyuga and this is Sakura Haruna and Ino Ymanaka. We are sorry that we scared you at first but hope that you will learn to trust us from now on then."

I nod my head then get back to eating my dinner which is better than what I had to eat back at the labs. Once I'm done we throw away our trash and put up the tries like the others do then go back to his room. I ask him once we are back in the room "Sasuke can you read me a book since they never let me read books?"

He tells me "I'll read one so pick one off the shelf and I'll wait for you by the window since you like that seat best."

I nod my head then go over to his book shelf to see what he has which is a lot of books. I pick one that is called 'Romeo and Juliet' by a William Shakespeare since it seems like fun, romance, and adventure. I walk over to him then sit on the Sile with him behind me and he starts to read the book which turns out to be a play. By the time he is in the middle of it I fall asleep since I was tired from a long day so he gets us both ready for bed and places the book on the dresser. After that I wake to find him beside me holding me into his chest which is very warm so I don't want to get up. I then hear the sound I hate the most and that is people walking toward the room in a group. I start to get scared so I curl up into Sasuke's chest as my body starts to tremble in fear of them.

That is till I notice Sasuke is awake and tightens his grip around me which calms me down. The door then opens to show the group of doctors that I heard and the lady in charge of this place. Sasuke then sits up with me in his arms since I'm terrified of what they are here for which I can already guess. The lady tells Sasuke "Let the child go and we will let you live but in the dungeon away from him. If you do not let him go then we are forced to take him and lock you both in cages for the rest of your lives."

With that the men start to come closer so Sasuke starts to move us away from them and toward the window. I spot him grab a bag filled with I guess cloths as well as other things we need and he hands the book from last night. I hold it to my chest as we move toward the window that is till we are surrounded by the men. One grabs my arm and pulls me away from Sasuke forcing to walk with him but I fight back and grab Sasuke's hand. With that he releases his wings and creates a current to back them away from us and pull me close. With that we get to the window and he tells me "Let out your wings so you can fly and be free."

I look up at him then try with all my might to let my wings out which works but is really painful. We then go through the window and fly till the place is out of sight and we are in an open field with only a small house in it. We land in front of the house and rest for the night as well as stay out of the war and never bothered again.

The end

* * *

r&r


End file.
